The Potion
by MerryFairy
Summary: Keel has a secret. This secret is damning him. It's probably because of his even more damned human body. Keel is a Dragon Ape but that's not the secret he wants to stay hidden. His secret is that he is in love with the human Lavi Heartful but a potion from a mysterious peddler might be able to change that, but how? It is a series.
1. Chapter 1

The Potion

I do not own anything and if you're not a Keel x Lavi fan then don't read it. Also, slight inappropriate language and sexual references. It is definitely OOC.

[Keel's POV]

It wiggled. Does she realise what she's doing? Does she realise how close she is to my face. Lavi's ass was in my face. Well, not really but it was close enough. I tried not to stare but...it's hard. Especially when I can see her "panties" just peeking out of her amazing skirt.

It is hard being me. I'm a Dragon Ape but I'm in this damned human form and I'm certain it's 'cause of this damned form that I'm feeling weird towards this damned blonde female. I wanna touch it. I squint. Blue notices. I back off. Lavi gets up. She smiles and in her hands she has some violets. 'Aren't they pretty?' she asked

'Yeah, sure.' I scoff.

'They're lovely, Lavi, I bet they'd look great in your hair.' Mippy says

'You think?' she asks and compares them to her golden locks. They really will look great in her hair.

'I do think. Mippy retorts and puts them in her hair. They look absolutely freakin' adorable in her beautiful hair.

Inwardly, I berate myself. I feel like there are two halves of me some days. Some days I'm my true self – my Dragon Ape half but then there's this damned human self. This human self is damned mushy and it really wants Lavi. I mean it _really_ wants her.

Our group keeps walking forward; we're goin' to some city called Romulus or somethin'. I don't really care. Lavi reckons we could probably splurge a little and get a room in an inn. A real bed and a hot shower she claims. She can be so egotistical at times regarding grooming but I'm glad she is otherwise she wouldn't nearly be as nice smelling. I catch her scent. Damn it is nice. It kinda smells faintly like me and Blue and Mippy and of violets but she mostly smells like her happiness and energy which are delightful smells of honey and apples. Delightful. I must be sick if I'm usin' a prissy word like that. Is it weird that I want her to smell more like me and less like Blue? I think it's weird but I also think it's a side-effect of this damned human body.

We reach Romulus. It's a massive place. Doesn't look like it takes much crap goin' on. The police forces eyes us but I think it's just my imagination. 'Look an inn.' Mippy pointed out and pointed a stubby paw at a sign.

'Let's go in then.' Lavi said. Blue and I just grunt our approval. We couldn't care less.

The inn was nice. It kinda quaint. Kinda homely. And I'm doin' that mushy human thing again. The innkeeper was shocked to see us. Am I really that scary, lady? I doubt it was the kappa or the pig devil's intimidation doin' it. 'Customers...how rare.' she offers

'Hello, we'd like two rooms, are you two right sharing?' Lavi asked

'Yeah, sure.' Blue says. She hands us some keys.

'The rooms you can use are on the keys. There is breakfast in the morning for a few coins.' She said nervously. Her face changed for a second. 'And a word of advice, a peddler often comes here. She's the reason why I'm going broke. She has many strange wares. My advice is that you don't buy any of it. All of it is cursed.'

'We understand.' Blue says.

The next morning. I slipped out before dawn. I couldn't sleep. And yes, my thoughts were dominated by that damned blonde. I loiter around and out of nowhere a girl on an ugly rug appears. On the rug are all these strange bottles of coloured liquids and are those sugar jar things? 'Hello, Keel.' the girl said

'How do you know my name?' I growl

'I read your aura. I know all your secrets. I know you are a Dragon Ape. I know that you're in love with your companion Lavi Heartful. And I know where your destiny lies. I can tell you how to achieve it or how to defy it for a better or worse one.' she said

'My wha?' I groan

'I know how to make Lavi fall in love with you. I can help you bypass your "species" problem. Do you want my help?' she asked.

Intelligence would say to not do this but my instincts which is my main source of intelligence is telling me go with it. She can help me. 'How do you plan on helpin' me?' I blurt out

'I have a potion which when drunken will separate your two "halves" so to speak. I have a potion which will cause the drinker to make anyone fall in love with them as long as two conditions have been completed.' she gave me the options

'What kind of conditions for the love potion?' I ask

'You have to kiss the person to drank it and touch them.' she replied and blushed. I wonder if she finished her sentence.

'The first potion?' I ask

'I can drag out the human half of you and the Dragon Ape half of you and separate you into two different entities for however long you want or until I give you the antidote. So, what is your choice?'

Dawn sprawls over and I can smell Lavi in all her glory. She's watching. I glance towards the door and it's partially open. Just a crack but enough to see what's happening. 'Can I see my options but don't tell me which on is which.' I grunt. I'm gonna leave it up to chance.

'A word of advice then; if you drink the love potion then try to kiss Lavi Heartful, she will die because the idea of the love potion is to enhance the emotions of the person you wish to be in a sexual relationship with.' The peddler girl blushed again whilst sayin' that. I think she's enjoyin' playin' cupid. I grab the bottle in her left and I drink it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Potion 2

I do not own anything and if you're not a Keel x Lavi fan then don't read it. It is definitely OOC.

AN: I have no idea about the currency in Buster Keel so heads up.

[Lavi's POV]

Keel gulped down the fluid. I heard and saw the whole thing. She must be the mysterious peddler we had been warned about. She looks so young, it's like she's nine. 'Keel! No!' I yell and burst through the door. What am I doing? I don't really understand why I'm protesting. If it's the love potion, all I have to do is avoid Keel and if it's the other potion then, what's the worst that could happen?

Keel's eyes go as wide as saucers. He coughs and splutters. I feel so helpless, what can I do? His skin is being punctured from something from the inside and he lets out these horrible moans and yells of pain. The whole city could probably hear him? The door opens again and I'm now accompanied by Mippy and Blue. At least the innkeeper, Pipa, isn't here yet. 'What's goin' on?' Blue asks, his eyes watching Keel.

'Keel drank some sort of potion which is weird and I don't quite understand it myself.' I reply

'Why did he do it?' Mippy asked. My cheeks burn and I'm certain they're going red.

Keel drops to the ground whimpering and jerking around on the road. I'm kind of scared to go near him. Blue twitches and gets ready to help Keel out but I fling my arm out to stop him. 'If Keel mistakes you for me, he might lash out in a surprising way.' I tell him.

Keel gets to his feet. His arm had transformed into a massive, monstrous appendage. It then slipped off his arm and his tail appeared to then slip off him too. The rest of his monster form faded slowly into life. Keel yelped and screamed. Pipa appeared. The peddler-girl stood up. 'This is bad. I thought Dragon Apes were smaller than this.' she murmured. She stood in front of the beast armed only with a paintbrush and a bottle of red paint. I've only seen this side of Keel once, it was only his soul form. It was back when we were trapped in that lamp like genies and it exposed our true soul and nudity too...

The girl whipped her paintbrush around. 'What are you doing here, Miki?!' Pipa screeched. The whole city is definitely awake now.

'I peddle around here. It is the only territory I can claim against other merchants.' She replied quietly and then turned to Keel who was finally okay now. 'You drank the "Splitting Serum", that would be four silver coins thank you.'

'Of course!' Keel chirped. He suddenly didn't seem like himself. I have a bad feeling about this. I glance over to his monster half. It isn't moving or talking or doing anything. They exchanged coins. He just wasted some of our dwindling travel funds.

I walk over to her. 'What's happening?' I squeal. I don't mean to but this whole thing is giving me a bad vibe and a worse feeling.

'The Splitting Serum has split Keel into two halves. His primal, monstrous half and his civil, human form.' she replied.

Keel stared at me...with googly eyes. He ogled all over me. He stumbled forward and wrapped himself all over me. He nestled into my neck. His breath was dancing all over me. His breath kind of smelt like bananas but I suppose that makes sense. 'Lavi...' he cooed 'I love you. I love you to everywhere and back.' He continued to cuddle me. I'm as stiff as a board and kind of horrified.

Blue, Mippy and Pipa stare at us. I feel like the whole world is staring at me. I don't know what to do. 'Well, this has been another successful sale.' The girl said

'What about that!' Blue exclaimed and indicated the monster. It's rare to see him so panicky about something but honestly, I was worried about that too. For now, I'm more worried about the nuzzling ginger. 'For two copper coins I'll shrink it and put it in a jar.' she offered and once again our dwindling kitty got smaller. The girl took the money and whipped out her paintbrush again. Something about it was magical because when paint splattered over it, the Monster-Keel shrank. She scooped him up in a jar and sealed in. 'Feed it daily or Keel will slowly starve too.' She said and gave Blue the jar.

'What is goin' on here?' Mippy shrieked

'Another successful sale.' the girl gloated.

An antidote! The girl mentioned an antidote! That's just what we need. I turn around to go make a deal with her but Keel makes me face him. His eyes of brown look so gooey and kind of cute. 'Lavi.' He coos 'kiss me.' He leans forward and plucks a kiss from my lips. He tasted like the wild and bananas. A tiny (and I mean an extremely miniscule) moan left my lips and it was my instinct telling me to kiss further and let his tongue explore my mouth or vice-versa. I turn over my shoulder and why?

Mippy and Blue are destroying the girl's wares! The antidote! What are we gonna do? 'Guys! Stop that!' I squeal

'I'm sorry Lavi. Did our kiss displease you?' Keel asked. I'll ignore him for now.

'You! Peddler-girl, the antidote, please!' I yelp

'So it was our kiss! My lips are too dirty for yours, aren't they?' Keel wailed. What is his problem?

'I'm sorry, Miss Heartful but your friends decided to destroy my wares meaning the antidote is no more.' She replied

'What?' I gasp

'But there are only three ingredients for it. It will be simple enough to create.' she said

'Can we come along with you? Please, it is as important as hell that we get that antidote!' I plead.

'Understood.' The girl nodded.

And so, our party grew by one. It's nice having Keel dote all over me but who's going to protect us? Blue can't handle baddies by himself! This new Human-Keel is afraid of fighting! Oh god...

MerryFairy :)


	3. Chapter 3

The Potion 3

I do not own anything and if you're not a Keel x Lavi fan then don't read it. It is definitely OOC. Some sexual references.

[Mippy's POV]

Things have become...weird. Very, very weird lately. I blame Miki. Last week, in a city called Romulus, Keel stated he was in love with Lavi and I think it's her fault for selling Keel some weird potion. He won't leave Lavi's side! He's constantly telling her he loves her and we're all getting sick of it. It's for that reason why Miki is still with us. She is helping us make an antidote for Keel's behaviour. It requires three ingredients and a specific location to work. Great, just great. These ingredients are pretty weird too...the eye of a Water Scorpion, the sautéed petals of a Crimson Mountain Lily and the blood of any angelic monster.

See? Very weird ingredients but it gets weirder. The potion only works when in a certain location through all this stuff I don't understand it. Miki tried explaining it earlier but all I heard was "Potion...blah, blah, blah...antidote unimportant words...Lavi and Keel..." Not very helpful. I'm certain that she wasn't even speaking a proper language when she explained it to. It's strange, Blue seemed to have understood it quite well.

It is because of Miki and her weird potion that we strayed off our preferred route and up into the mountain region looking for some flower. We're all clinging to the steep side of a cliff. Logic says find a sloping area but Miki insisted that these lilies only grow in the weirdest cracks. I'm lucky to be able to fly. Keel is acting really strange. He's acting like he's terrified of heights and is making sure that he's only an inch away from Lavi. I'm not sure but I think he wants to glimpse what is under her skirt...weird.

Blue is staying far away from Miki and the "lovebirds". I'm just flitting about looking for this flower. I'm told it is red and pretty. That should be obvious. I dive into a crack a big distance away from Blue. 'Mip, you see somethin'?' he called.

'No.' I call back and I come out.

'Be careful, Mippy!' Lavi calls

'What about me? You didn't tell me to be careful. I could die up here.' Keel sulked. He's acting retarded! The real Keel wouldn't have said that!

'You can...be careful too.' Lavi said through gritted teeth and with an infuriated tone. She wants to strangle him. I can tell. She's used that tone on me too.

We make it to the top of the cliff. Miki unravels her blanket bag and begins to eat. 'Can I have some?' I asked and she shoved a sandwich down my throat.

'We'll need the energy. We might have to find other cliffs.' She said and everyone groaned. Everyone by Keel that is. Instead he proclaimed:

'Just more lovely time to spend with my lovey Lavi!' He practically sang it.

'Be quiet.' Lavi said and pushed Keel's face away from hers. Keel sulks a bit. He gets up and wanders towards the other side of these cliffs. He was careful not to go to close. He definitely seemed scared of heights. I fly over to him and I notice that he's staring at something. It appears to be a flower growing in a tiny cavern on the other side of the chasm. 'What kind of flower is that?' I ask

'I don't know.' Keel replied. He was acting almost Keel-like but then he ruined it by stating: 'But I bet it would look great in Lavi's golden threads of sunshine! It will make her look even heavenlier than usual!' He almost danced on the spot. He squirmed in joy it would seem. Keel is currently what people call "being head over heels in love" and he's nearly head over heels alright. He bent down and tried to get down into the crack in the side of the chasm.

We catch Lavi, Blue and Miki's attention. They wander close but Keel was acting kind of like Keel again. A rare moment in this week. Recklessly, Keel lowered himself down. My ears perk. 'Someone! Quick!' I oink and the cliff side begins to crumble under Keel's knees. Lavi is the first to react. She grab's Keel's shirt. I grab Lavi's waist and Blue grabbed mine. Miki just observed. 'Lower me down!' Keel instructed

'It's too dangerous!' Lavi snapped

'But...that flower...it would look spectacular in your hair.' Keel whimpered as we pulled him back to the centre of the plateau.

'Actually, let's do it.' Miki said after we finally have safety. 'It's a Crimson Mountain Lily.'

'What?!' Blue said

'Someone go get it then. For Lavi, not me.' Keel said

'Not happening.' Blue said and he drew his sword.

Blue has a cool power. He can manipulate water. Lately, he has improved. We all watched as his water whipped around the lily. He plucked it and brought it close to us. Miki snatched it from the watery grip before Keel got the chance to. 'I'll start a fire.' Lavi said and Miki put the petals safely in one of the vials she had bought at Romulus while we were there. Lavi made the fire. When it was hot and crackling, Keel watched glumly as the flower began to crinkle in Miki's frying pan. When the petals were successfully sautéed, Miki stashed them in a vial in her blanket-bag. We stayed the night on the plateau. The following day we went down the cliff again but this time in search of the eye of a Water Scorpion and the blood of an angelic monster (apparently, I don't qualify since I'm a "Pig Devil"). The specific place is still a mystery to me. All I heard during that explanation was "Blah, blah, blah Lavi's house...I'm talking...blah, blah, blah."

AN: I finished writing this as soon as I saw those kind reviews. I had a feeling this was a good idea to follow through with. There shall be more :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Potion 4

I do not own anything and if you're not a Keel x Lavi fan then don't read it. It is definitely OOC. Some sexual references.

[Keel's POV]

Our travels have taken us down into the marsh regions of this wonderful world we live in. It is wonderful merely because of Lavi's presence though. To me, she is the goddess of sunshine and love! It is because she is my goddess of sunshine and love that we and our companions have ventured into these groggy, humid and muddy lands within our wonderful world.

We had caught word of a monster we are in search of. A monster of "C" class known as the Water Scorpion (Scorpio Aqua if you wish to be fancy). We need its eye for the antidote to cure me of my love for Lavi Heartful but I don't wish to be cured of this fluttering of my heart. However if Lavi wishes so, with a sorrowful air I am happy to take part in this exorcism of my love for her.

We are on the outskirts of the archipelago-like town of Fjord. It would have once been a lovely little settlement but the marks of the Water Scorpion are apparent. We wander around on the bridges between the isles. Everyone was keeping an eye out for human life or the Scorpion. The water began to shake. A scream resounded through the air. 'Was that a girl?' Lavi asked quickly and Blue sheathed his sword.

'Whatever it is, chances are the Scorpion won't be too far behind it.' Blue snarls. His sword becoms enveloped in water and Lavi snaps into gear too. Her fingers tapping over the strings on her adroable heart-shaped guitar.

A hideous grumbled fills the air. 'Miki! Mippy! Run!' Lavi yells and she looks around for the monster. My knees knock, my bones rattle and my mind freezes.

'I can hold my own!' I heard Miki yell and she withdrew her mystical paintbrush and paint.

I run. That's all I could do. It was the only thing my "instincts" could tell me what to do. I dive for cover in an abandoned, unlocked hut. I feel like such a coward and trespasser but safety is all which concerns my right now. My safety and the safety of my beloved Lavi. I scuttle towards a window and watch. That's all I can do from this point of safety.

It was awe inspiring to watch the three fight the Scorpio Aqua. I felt useless though. Lavi's songs were like heaven, even to that ghastly, scorpion-like monster. It was large, blue and it had pincers as sharp as swords not to mention that like Blue, it too had control over water. The two were clashing in a nearly eternal and pointless struggle like tow tides trying to go against each other. Then the quick thinking Lavi helped. 'Cool Down!' she yelped and strummed her guitar to match the title of her song. The music hit the monster like a calming wave and it stopped clashing with Blue. He swiped in and began to splash and slice using water. Miki helped too but rooting it to the spot with some of her mystic paint. I looked away when I heard a plunging, blood ridden noise enter and silence the air.

I noticed that Lavi had also looked away. When we both looked towards the Water Scorpion again, it was dead. It was Blue who had delivered that final blow since he was the one removing his weapon from its scaly navy hide. He sheathed his sword and I came out of hiding. I was still scared though but I tried not to show it. I went to hug Lavi but she pushed me aside again. I whimpered. 'I'm disappointed in you, Keel.' She stated with a sour grimace. My heart was on the verge of shattering. It was one thing to be furious with someone but being disappointed in someone was entirely different. I'd rather her to be angry with my act of disloyalty to the group by running away than for her to be disappointed with me.

Had she expected me to fight in this state?

I think she did. I stumble back and keep to myself. Miki retrieves the eye of the Water Scorpion and puts it in a vial. 'What are you gonna do with it now?' Mippy asked

'I'm gonna squish until it's just fluid then add it to the potion. All we need now is the final ingredient: the blood of a divine monster.' Miki stated

'Just what classifies as a "divine monster"?' Blue asked

'It must have angelic wings, a thirst for purity, a hatred of violence, a love of peace, it must be in possession of all seven virtues and it must be vegetarian meaning it can't have killed before.' Miki explained. This was the first time that she has answered that question normally she replies in an twisted and enigmatic way. 'Let us continue our quest. This last ingredient will be extremely hard to find.' Miki said. She was pointing out the obvious.

She leads us out of Fjord. Lavi was staying far away from me. I had been banished to the back of our convoy. She was only talking with Miki and Mippy. The three had certainly grown close in these last two weeks or so. I wish I could be that close to Lavi. She doesn't have to love me but she could steal like me, as a friend.

Night falls and we make camp just on the outside of Fjord. Blue made a fire but he had gone off somewhere to hunt. It was just Mippy, Miki, Lavi and I in the actual campsite. Mippy and Miki were entertaining themselves with slight chatter. Lavi was ignoring me and she was harshly rejecting any advance I made: apologetic, sexual or other. 'I'm sorry.' I state for the umpteenth time. She doesn't respond. 'I'll just talk to myself then. Feel free to listen.' She makes a cute "hmph" noise. 'Your idea of me being "Keel" involves me fighting. A horrible and frightening and bloody concept to this Keel. Do you only like me because I'm a muscle head?' I asked.

I caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting me to say that. 'Maybe.' She mumbles. I feel depressed and conflicted.

I like being the way I am because I'm a human like her. I am civil and kinder now. However this isn't what Lavi wants. She prefers me being ruthless and thick headed. Am I more lovable that or something? I want the antidote now. I want it to make Lavi happy even though it won't make me happy because I won't be human. It just won't be right to love her. I'm trapped in a paradox it would seem.

MerryFairy :)

Thanks for all those reviews! New record of seven for a single story! I'll throw in an epilogue as a way to celebrate the reviews I have (and may receive in the future)!


	5. Chapter 5

The Potion 5

I do not own anything and if you're not a Keel x Lavi fan then don't read it. It is definitely OOC. Some sexual references.

[Lavi's POV]

Another week has passed with Miki within our company. Under the stars, in the Forest of Nesbit we're discussing how we're going to find an angelic monster. Last week, Miki revealed the qualifications for a divine monster. She's quite picky and adamant about it. This monster needs to have the following: wings, a thirst for purity, a hatred of violence, a love of peace, it must be in possession of all seven virtues and it must be a non-killer. The only problem I see with this list of qualities is that not even a human can have a lot of the official virtues at once.

Keel glances at me. I blush. I'm feeling awkward. He glances away from me. We've been like this a lot lately. We're like primary schooler's in love, or at least ones with one-sided crushes. I just like knowing he loves me. That's all: nothing more but maybe less. Last week he asked me if I like his muscle, his blood thirst and stuff. That can't be true. I know my feelings for him – and they're purely platonic feelings I have for him.

The discussion concludes with Blue saying is impossible to find such a monster. Miki looked like she wanted to protest but she yawned and dozed off. Blue heads off to sleep too. Mippy had fallen asleep ages ago. I lean further over the log Keel and I are leaning up against. He seemed to be faking sleep. I could tell his snores are forced and faked. I suddenly feel awkward. I gaze at the stars. 'They're lovely tonight.' I murmur

'They're not as lovely as you.' he states and my cheeks gain an invisible burn. We're purely platonic! I feel the world stare at me again even though no one was. Not even Keel was anyway. He was tracing our names in the stars with his eyes. I could tell; I had developed a sixth sense for figuring out whenever he was doing something remotely involved with me. It definitely developed when he nearly killed himself trying to get a flower for me last week.

I decide its best to ignore him and just curl up and sleep. So that's what I did. I curled up against the log and slept. It was a gentle sleep with placid vivid dreams. They were so realistic it could have been reality. I knew otherwise though because I was alone near a few ponds of hot springs. I heard and felt the rustle of wind through pine trees. An alpine scent was overbearing on my nose. I heard the tinkle of bells and things in the dream slowed from there.

Then it appeared. The creature he had probably been looking for. Shame it was just a dream.

The creature was small, cute and fluffy. It was bipedal and hard to tell between its head and body. It was quite chubby and pure white. It had a pair of delicate looking wings but they were strong enough to allow the creature to float in the breeze with just a few flaps. It was rabbit-like, as in its facial features. It had the pretties blue eyes. It had large floppy ears bundled with extra fluff and fur. It was adorable. There was a red sphere, a gem of sorts, in the centre of its fluffy forehead. It giggled as it floated around me; it seemed to be inspecting me.

It chuckled and floated directly in front of me. It was so cute; I could help but allow this dream-self reach out and touch it. I pulled it in for a giggly hug. I snuggled into it, over it more like it though. There was a ruby light and the words: "I'll borrow your body for a bit." I had no idea what that meant and I seemed to have woken up then but at the same time U was still in a lucid state of life. I almost felt like someone had taken over me or I wasn't really alive in that moment. I must have drifted back to sleep during those tired moments as blackness engulfed me.

MerryFairy :)

See you in the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I needed some time to find inspiration. I only had a vague idea for this part of the story (and still do...kind of). Kind of a cliff hanger and I am telling you now: the next chapter won't be from a specific point of view, it'll be in third person. Also, sorry for any mistakes in previous chapters.


	6. Chapter 6

The Potion 6

I do not own anything and if you're not a Keel x Lavi fan then don't read it. It is definitely OOC.

[Third person]

Lavi was the first person to wake. She was content to watch all the others still sleep in. Though dawn had just broken and she had been up before it. She wasn't usually an early riser but for once, she disregarded the precious time for sleep just to watch her friends. Well, there was one friend in particular she was watching.

The friend she was observing in particular was Keel.

He looked so peaceful and cute. Lavi was admitting that to herself today without hesitation of any kind. Normally, if something romantic about Keel floated into her mind, she'd instantly try to cleanse the thought with a sword formed the words "We're purely platonic". But not today, something was different about today. The air seemed light. The sun seemed brighter. The birds' songs were being sung happier too. Everything just seemed perfect but in a lucid way.

Keel and the others began to stir. Keel's eyes lit up when they saw Lavi but quickly simmered. He was probably thinking into it too much but ever since the whole water Scorpion ordeal, he just couldn't find it in him to call Lavi his love. Lavi got up and smiled. 'I'll go organise some breakfast.' she said and wandered off.

Maybe Blue was overthinking something too but suddenly, Lavi seemed...completely unnatural. He stared at her direction. 'Are you thinking about Lavi?' Keel asked. His eyes were darkening. Maybe he hasn't lost all his blood thirst, Blue said.

'I was thinking about her and quite possibly in the same way Blue was.' Miki defended the kappa. 'I was thinking about how unnatural she was. Since when did she wake up this early? And offer to prepare breakfast? That's usually your job, Keel.'

'Exactly my thoughts.' Blue said. Keel didn't say anything more than that.

Lavi quickly came back with some fresh fruit. 'Miss me?' she asked, directing her question at Keel who blushed profusely.

'Well, that's weird.' Mippy decided.

'Yup.' Miki nodded. They three helplessly watched as something even more unnatural than Lavi being up early and with food: they watched Lavi feed Keel a banana and have one arm around his. 'Something is seriously wrong here. Is this a dream? Am I having some kind of concussion and your all in it? Or am i in someone else's concussion? This can't be happening...unless,' Miki said stopping. Her cutesy, nine-year-old features were becoming quite serious; her eyes in particular.

'Unless what?' Blue asked

'I did foresee this happening but I didn't think it actually would. Mostly because Lavi was so against the Splitting Serum but I think it's actually happened. Maybe something happened last night. They were talking for a bit and then I dozed off...' Miki mumbled

'What are you saying, Miki?' Blue asked, his eyes still concentrating on the weirdness before him. They were acting like a couple. That's when it struck Blue.

'I think Lavi's in love with Keel.' Miki stated bluntly

'Ya reckon?' Blue asked

'That's ridiculous!' Mippy protested, his nose twitching because there was a strange smell in the air.

'Love takes a hold too quickly... so of course it's ridiculous. But it's happened.' Miki said.

'Hey, Blue, do you smell that?' Mippy asked.

'Yeah, what is that smell?' Blue asked in reply.

'What smell?' Miki asked

'Maybe you can't smell it because you're human.' Blue explained. 'But it kind of smells like a rabbit but at the same time something else and kind of,' Blue lowered his voice to finish his sentence. 'Like Lavi.'

'Keel?' Lavi prompted

'Yes, my darling?' Keel replied, acting happily like a love struck fool.

'Do you love me?' she asked

'Of course.' Keel replied

'Then kiss me right here.' Lavi said and indicated her lips with her slender index finger.

'Of course.' Keel said and he swung the blonde close, leant in and pecked her lips.

'Yup, I'd call that love.' Miki said. Her eyes were going wide as dinner plates because of disbelief. She couldn't help but feel that something about this situation was false and unnatural.

MerryFairy :)

Teasers: What could I have planned? Is Miki actually realising she's an OC in a fanfiction? Or is something else? More likely than not, it is something else.


End file.
